bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Pa Grape
Classic = |-|Netflix= Pa Grape *'Species': Grape *'Hair color': Gray *'Age': 82 Pa Grape is one of the main characters from VeggieTales. He has a yiddish accent. Bio Pa Grape was originally from the hills of West Virginia. In his first appearance, he and his family's car bumped on a tree stump by Junior's house. They first made fun of him, but then forgave him later. Personality Pa Grape is a borderline-senile yet loveable old grape. He is Tom and Rosie’s father, and is married to Ma Grape. Physical Appearance Pa is a green grape and a purple nose with gray eyebrows and a gray mustache, with silver glasses. He is wearing a top hat in his original version. Since VeggieTales in the House, he gained beady black eyes. He also has an orange clown-like nose, and his glasses are gold. Filmography * God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! * Are You My Neighbor? * Dave and the Giant Pickle * Very Silly Songs! * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!(cameo) * Josh and the Big Wall! * The End of Silliness? * King George and the Ducky * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen * Lyle the Kindly Viking * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Star of Christmas * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * The Ballad of Little Joe * An Easter Carol * Sumo of the Opera * Duke and the Great Pie War * Lord of the Beans * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (film) Voice Actors *Phil Vischer Fun Facts *Like Larry, he had a slightly deeper voice during his first two appearances, then his voice got a little higher starting in Dave and the Giant Pickle. *He originally had southerner mannerisms, but this was later changed into Jewish mannerisms. *In the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular!, when Pa Grape says that he can't read the card that says "VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular will be right back!", he admits he has no eyes. **During the production of Big Idea's second feature film, Universal requested Big Idea to give Pa eyes to give him more emotion. However, Phil refused to and persuaded them that he doesn't need eyes, so they used his eyebrows and glasses instead. **He eventually gained eyes in the Netflix series. * His interview with What's The Big Idea? states that he was held back in the 2nd grade for 13 years. Wouldn't laws have mandated that he move on to the 3rd grade by the end of the 2nd year? Also, by the time he reached 7th grade he'd have to get his education at home or elsewhere as no public system would take a student beyond age 21. *According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he'd be the inventor of the pneumatic toothbrush. Gallery Pa Grape/Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:VeggieTales in the City characters Category:Fruits Category:Main Characters